


Ever wanted to go out with a hero?

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mangaquest PFFF more like mANGSTaquest amiright-, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: Gold, the Hatcher.Crystal, the Catcher.Gold has had a crush on Crystal for a long, long time now, and doesn't want to wait anymore. He decides to confess, but things go wrong.Very wrong.





	Ever wanted to go out with a hero?

Gold stood in front of the door of 'The Catcher', trying his best to convince himself that everything would turn out alright. He nervously shot a last glance towards the bouquet in his hand before hiding it behind his back and coughing.

_'Alright... c'mon Gold, don't be a bitch now! It's all gonna go just like ya planned, you're the hero who saved Johto after all! No woman could resist ya!', he motivated himself as he moved his hand towards the doorbell. He was just about to press it, but hesitated._

_'...then again, it's not like she HASN'T done that before. She's never reacted to my flirts, especially not lately. She's wayyyy more focused on her studies 'n shit. God damnit.'_

Gold's hand dropped and he looked at the ground. _'I can't back out now... I've already bought the bouquet and prepared my confession and all that, so... why am I so nervous?! Jesus fuck, man up, Gold!'_ The Hatcher told himself, now shaking and feeling sweat build up on his neck. _'Damn. I'm shaking like a leaf. Alright, take a deep breath in... and out... GO!'_

He finally pressed the doorbell. Now there was no going back. As soon as he realized that, his heart sped up and he started shaking even more, which was incredibly unusual for him. He'd never felt this way before, never in the 17 years he'd spent alive had he been this afraid, not even when he faced _God himself_. He held his breath, still trying to convince himself that the feeling of dread he could feel approaching was just his imagination trying to play a trick on him.

Then, she opened the door. Crystal looked at him, wearing her lab coat over her old clothes, seemingly surprised.

"Gold?" She asked, sounding extremely tired.

"Heya, Super Serious Gal.", The Hatcher responded, trying his best to surpress the nerves in his voice. When he looked at her a little more, he noticed that something was off. Bags under her eyes, bad posture, the tone of her voice, her hair was a mess...

"What are you doing here?" ...and a bad mood.

"Shit, are you on your period or somethin'? You're in a shit mood and look... well, like a mess." He flinched. _'Shit! You're an idiot, Gold!'_

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, extremely annoyed. "Just because I'm in a bad mood doesn't mean that I'm on my period you moron."

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, trying to laugh it off as a joke. He cleared his throat. "No, jokes aside, did I wake ya up? You seem tired."

"No. I haven't slept in... two days or something."

His eyes widened. Crystal, the girl who would always go to bed at 10pm sharp, had pulled two all-nighters in a row?! "Shit, you can't do that! You're not used to pulling all-nighters, especially not two in a row!"

She sighed and rubbed her temples, her eyes shut close. "It's not like I want to. I don't have any choice. I gotta finish this project for Professor Oak soon, and have barely had any time to work on it, because of my own research."

"What project?" He asked, tightening his grip on the bouquet behind his back.

"An upgrade for the Pokédexes. I can't go into detail yet, but it should be done soon. Why are you here? And why's your hand behind your back?"

He grinned widely, but under that facade, he was panicking. He really had shitty timing, like always. "Oh, right... about that... um, could I come in?"

She sighed, yet again. "Sure, but it's a mess. Please get this over with as quickly as possible."

"I'ma do my best."

\---

_'Holy shit,'_ he thought, _'she wasn't lying! It really is a mess! Instant noodles, pizza boxes... on the floor?! Fuck, the poor girl! She's never this messy..."_

"So, what is it?" She asked, throwing herself on the sofa. "And what's that behind your back? Are you gonna prank me or something? Because I'm really not in the mood for that right now."

Gold swallowed heavily, still grinnning. But inside, he was panicking. Crystal was completely out of it and not like herself at all. Was now really a good time? But he couldn't back out either, could he? _'Fuck it, let's go. No point in worrying.'_

He pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing the bouquet of Gracidea-Flowers he was holding. Crystal looked at them and rubbed her eyes. "Gracideas?", she asked. "But why?"

"They're for you.", Gold said, extending his arm towards Crystal.

"Let me repeat myself,", she said, "But why?"

Gold almost lost his composure, but instead raised an eyebrow at her. "Jeez, way to be grateful."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the flowers, Gold." she said, reaching her arms out and grabbing the Bouquet, touching Gold's hands in the process. He flinched and could feel all the hairs on his body stand up.

"You're welcome!", he said. His heart started beating faster. This was the part where he'd confessed, but he felt as though there was a massive lump in his throat. He couldn't say it. _'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck... C'mon... Just say it! You're the hero who saved Johto, twice! She couldn't say no! She couldn't!'_

"Gold?", Crystal asked, the bouquet still in her hands. "Are you alright?"

Gold laughed. Even when she was completely broken like this, she still worried about him. He coughed, doing his best to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it! Not as fine as you, though.", The Hatcher said with a wink.

She sighed. "Yeah, you're definetly alright."

"Um...", he started.

"What?"

Gold wanted to put his hands in his pockets, but then realized that his clothes didn't have any. He sighed and fidgeted his hands behind his back, trying his best to remember what he could of the confession he'd practiced. _'Damn it... I can't remember any of it! Okay, just... roll with it. Be genuine.'_

Yet again, he coughed. "Well..."

"Well?"

"Ever wanted to go out with a hero?" He asked, a wide grin and a wink on his face. It took Crystal a while to process what the self-proclaimed "hero" had just said.

"...Huh?" she asked, her eyes opened widely, as was her mouth.

_'Shit.'_ , Gold thought, _'I fucked it up, didn't I?'_

"Um... Well... Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, sweating like crazy, but still keeping up that cool-headed facade of his.

Crystal lost her grip on the bouquet. Did he really just ask that? Gold? She nervously looked around the room, thinking about what he'd just said. She was feeling... Confusion, fear, shock. This came out of nowhere, and her lack of sleep wasn't helping. It's not like she didn't feel anything for him, he was a great friend, maybe even her best, but was that feeling she felt around him really love? Was what he was feeling really love? What if she was going to be just another girl to him, not someone special? What if he was going to hurt her? She sighed. She needed to respond, and quickly.

"Gold." she said, sternly.

"Yeah?" He responded, sounding surprisingly calm. But what Crystal didn't know, was that Gold was incredibly scared.

Crystal looked at the floor, folding her hands. "Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Isn't that obvious? Because I love y-"

"No, you don't."

Gold flinched, shocked. What? What did she mean? Why wouldn't he love her?  
"You don't love me, Gold. I've... known you for long enough now. You have a kind heart and you care about your friends, sure, but those... aren't the only sides to you. You're an inconsiderate, rash pervert. I know that, Gold. I'm not gonna be another one of your quick numbers, sorry. You don't love me, you barely even know me!"

His jaw dropped. _'She said all of that... barely stuttering... is that really what she thinks of me? But... it's not true! Not at all!'_

"That's... that's not true-", he said, still grinning and surpressing the shiver in his voice.

Again, Crystal interrupted the hatcher. "You're an asshole, Gold. You don't care about people unless what they do involves you. When we first met, Exbo almost burned me, and you just laughed it off!"

Gold raised an eyebrow. "I was eleven-"

"So!?", she now yelled. Why was she yelling? "You just don't get it, Gold. Even now, when anyone dares criticize you in even the slightest, you respond with shit like "Oh, I'm Johto's hero, look at me go"!"

Her cursing, no, everything she'd just said, caused Gold's smile to break. He wasn't sure what to say. "Super Serious Gal, you're cursing-"

"And that nickname! Can't you call me Crystal for once?! God, you're such a childish asshole!"

Crystal yelled at the top of her lungs, now standing up, her fists clenched.

Gold felt small. He was incredibly intimidated by Crystal. He's never seen her like this, and has had no idea that she felt like that, but now that he knew, he felt terrible. But... she didn't get it. She didn't get any of it. He clenched his fists.

"I love you-"

"No you d-"

_**"I do! Of course I fucking do! I would go to hell and back for you, why won't you fucking get it?!"** _

_**"Well I wouldn't!"** _

He looked at her, and could see that she was absolutely furious. He relaxed his muscles and looked at the ground, feeling like his knees were about to give out. He turned around and made his way out of the living room, pulling his hood over his head.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Crystal could've sworn that she'd heard his voice shake. Gold left The Catcher's house, shutting her door carefully, not wanting to be any more of a bother than he already was.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOF  
> I did it!! I wrote something other than Agencyshipping for once! It's kinda sad, but it had to be done ;^;  
> I have a headcanon that Gold is actually really insecure about himself and aware of just how useless he is, but that he tries his best to convince himself and others that he isn't. That's why he's so confident; it's just a facade, a facade that could break in an instant. I know this fic isn't particularly good, but I hope you could still enjoy it!! ;v;


End file.
